Furious angels
by Misura
Summary: Joey walks through the rain to see Kaiba. Because he can't stay away, even if he wants to. [SetoJoey]
1. Beginning

Furious angels

* 

Warnings/notes : Seto/Joey, Mokuba, two-shot kind of unhappy songfic.

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. The song 'Furious angels' belongs to Rob Dougan.

written at 20th january 2004, by Misura, in reply to a songfic-challenge in jou_loves_kaiba by luminairie (it was required to be this song, Angst and without any break-up or death)

**********

_//Like a sentence of death, _

_I got no options left,// _[Seto]

The sound of rain on the windows of his working-room. For some reason, that was all he had been aware of for the past half hour, his eyes blindly scanning the data that flashed over the screen of his computer as if nothing was wrong.

Which was true, he assured himself. Everything was exactly as it should be. He was in control of his life and his emotions. He was in control of the mutt that was probably even now making his way through the pouring rain, like the obedient dog he had become.

He wondered if the mutt would be intelligent enough to have brought an umbrella. Probably not. His pup had a tendency to be unable to focus on more than one subject, meaning he'd probably dropped whatever he had been doing at the time of Seto's call to come over immediately.

It was almost disappointing, the ease with which he could pull the other's strings currently. There was no challenge in it, and only little enjoyment.

_//I've got nothing to show now. _

_I'm down on the ground,// _[Joey]

His clothing was soaked within what seemed like seconds. It didn't matter much to him, though he knew he'd probably catch a cold if he wouldn't get into someplace warm and dry quickly. He stared at the mansion in front of him, noticing the soft light shining through the third window from the left on the second floor.

So, Kaiba was in his office, undoubtedly waiting for him eagerly, while pretending to be busy with his work. He sighed. Kaiba's constant games were starting to get on his nerves. They made him uncertain, a sensation he didn't particularly care for. He preferred his world to be simple, but sure.

The illusion of caring in exchange for the illusion of absolute ownership. That had been their agreement at the start of this odd relationship. Love had never been an issue, though his own longing for someone to hold and cherish him might be confused for that emotion.

_//I've got seconds to live, _

_and you can't go now.// _[Seto]

Resisting the urge to open the curtains to be able to see the mutt's arrival, he chose to check the clock instead, even if it told him nothing new, nothing he couldn't already see on his watch. He frowned, his mind providing reasons that might be keeping the blond from being here already.

Scowling at his over-active imagination, he set to work again. Or rather, to the gazing at the numbers and letters of the screen without taking in their meaning. Not that it mattered. He might be unwilling to admit being in this state out loud, yet he always took care to be going over some old report when the need to see his puppy became too strong.

He loathed himself for his weakness, his inability not to grab his cell-phone to order the other to come over whenever he felt like it. In the beginning, he had tried to suppress it, keeping from calling for weeks that seemed like months and months that seemed like years.

_//'Cause love, like an invisible bullet, shot me down _

_and I'm bleeding, yeah I'm bleeding// _[Joey]

The rain falling in curtains blurred the world around him to an unclear vision of gray, ugly and dreary. Light and warmth were nearby, yet he chose to stay where he was for just a few seconds longer, just a few more minutes, to prove that he could.

Perhaps that would have been easier on a sunny day, he reflected sourly as his body began to go cold, his hands feeling like they were freezing, turning to ice. He shivered, huddling miserably against the wall that offered him at least some protection against the cutting wind.

It couldn't be healthy, he mused, this preference for standing out here in the rain while he could have been sitting in a warm office, possibly sipping from a cup of hot chocolate if Mokuba had whined loud enough to convince his brother to make some. Maybe he should simply go home. *That* would definitely show he wasn't as dependent as some people seemed to think.

_//And if you go, furious angels will bring you back to me. _

_They will bring you back to me.// _[Seto]

Mokuba didn't knock. Still, he heard the boy's footsteps dancing down the hall, coming closer and closer until they halted in front of the door to his working-room. Hence, he was prepared for the intrusion, carefully having created a perfectly normal scene, wearing his usual blank mask.

"Joey's outside, getting all wet," Mokuba remarked. From the way the kid regarded him, one would almost think he was expected to rush out and drag the stupid, stubborn mutt inside to save him from a pneumonia. Mokuba obviously was too young, too innocent to understand what was going on.

He cherished his little brother for those things though, for his easy acceptance and unconditional, undemanding affection. The occasional awkwardness and annoyance at not being understood was more than worth that.

"If that's his cup of tea ... " he shrugged.

_//You're a dirty needle, _

_you're in my blood and there's no cure in me.// _[Joey]

When he had forced his feet to start moving, he had intended to walk away, to go home or, possibly, to Yugi's, where he would be welcome. Instead, he found himself heading for the door of the mansion, to meet the person who had caused the light in the hallway to turn on.

He knew whose face would greet him as the door swung open even before he had rung the doorbell. Sometimes he wondered what was going on behind those dark-purple eyes that always seemed to smile and sparkle, as if there were no cares in this world, no shadows.

It seemed not possible for anyone to be that innocent and happy. It had to be some sort of mask, some sort of lie to hide away the way Mokuba truly felt. Like he himself hid behind a careless grin, like Kaiba pretended to be heartless ...

_//I want to run, like the blood from a wound _

_to a place you can't see me.// _[Seto]

"You're late." And wet, but he didn't add that last. He disliked stating the obvious, meaning his greeting as a reproach rather than a statement, even if the mutt would take it as the last.

"It's raining," was the only half-logical reply. He'd almost believe he *had* accused his puppy of being wet as well. Perhaps the answer had come in response to what the blond had thought him to say, instead of the words that had actually left his mouth.

"I hadn't noticed." Sarcasm was fully lost on the mutt, who was simply not intelligent enough to notice it. "Get yourself cleaned up. I'll be in my office." He walked away, not looking back at the half-drowned puppy that stood there, dripping water on his floor.

~to be concluded in the second part?~


	2. Ending

Furious angels

**

Warnings/notes : Seto/Joey, Mokuba, two-shot kind of unhappy songfic.

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. The song 'Furious angels' belongs to Rob Dougan.

written at 20th january 2004, by Misura, in reply to a songfic-challenge in jou_loves_kaiba by luminairie (it was required to be this song, Angst and without any break-up or death)

Thanks to the people who reviewed the first part :

To Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo : You spoke the magical word so … hope you'll like it! : )

To yaoi luvr : Thank you, I did. : )

To RaineKitsune : Well, I'm not gifted enough to write *happy* Angst, sorry. ^^; Thank you!

To DarkShadowFlame : I've never heard the song either ^^; so I've no idea if it fits the tone of the story. I wouldn't advise you to try and whack Kaiba, no. Mokuba can get *really* scary when people try to harm his big brother, even when he deserves it. ~.^ Thank you very much!

To Sour Green Apple : You got Shizuka sugar-high, I got Seto …. uhm sugar-low? Let's just live and let live, ne? Thank you. : )

To Suppis Tenshi : Well, there is a tiny bit of fluff in the end. Because I can't help myself. ^_^; Thank you!

To Todokanunegai : Awww, but Seto's just being himself! (And you really don't want to get Mokuba all mad at you, do you?) ^^; Thank you!

To lostlover1 : Sorry for just dumping you in the middle of things. Basically, Seto calls Jou to come over whenever he feels like it. Seto dislikes this, because it makes him feel dependent, while Jou hates it because he feels like Seto uses him only for sex. This is one of those nights on which Seto called Jou, but this time, things may change … Thank you! : )

To angel_of_darkness : Jou and Seto are … not going out. Seto just calls Jou when he feels like having him come over and Jou is too weak to say 'no', although he feels like Seto doesn't love him. So it's a kind of lust-based relationship even if they're both in love as well, if that makes any sense. ^^; Thank you! : )

To VampssAmby10210 : Sorry. I blame Luminairie for that. ^^; Thanks! : )

To Star Light Shadow : It's … not entirely happy. Just kind of. I hope you'll like it! : )

To hieiandkuramalover : Ah, sorry. Owari means 'the end'. And I'm afraid it's just not in Seto's nature to be nice, sorry for that as well. ^^; Thank you!

To Santurion : Uhm … twelve? I haven't really thought much about everyone's precise ages, really, sorry.

To Kaira-chan : I must admit I like writing them in a somewhat happier relationship better. Or perhaps I'm just in a fluffy mood right now. ^^; Thank you very much! : )

To Kiawna (and Kiara) : Well, no harm is asking, ne? ^^; Thank you! : )

Joey : I ain't submissive! Grrrr!

Seto : *smirks* Sit, puppy!

Joey : *glares at him and sits down*

Mokuba : ^_^ Aren't they cute?

To MaleAssGrabber (do I want to know how you got that nickname? o.O;;;) : Glad to hear you liked it thus far! ^_^

To Temptress Nagisa : Well, I'm kind of out of lyrics by the end of this part. And it's really intended to be a description of one night, leaving the days and nights that might follow to the readers' imagination. ^^; Besides, I already have too many long-running projects. Thank you! : )

Seto : Would you mind not calling *my* puppy 'mutt'? That's *my* privilege.

To FREAK014 : Thank you, I did. : )

To Digimagic (and Sarah) : Thank you! : )

To Romennar : Thank you very much! : )

To EternalDarkFlame : Say 'please'? ~.^

To Hush Puppie : I must admit I haven't heard the song either. ^^; But glad to hear you like it! : )

To Xiaolang's Ying Fa : *blushes* Thank you very much. Dark fics … they just tend to make me feel dark too. I prefer happiness. ^^;

To ReMeDy10 : Sorry for making them both sad. Thank you. : )

To Anime-Ali : Thank you vey much. : )

To shadow-demon18b : I did, thank you. : )

To Icy Flame : Ah, but he does have Seto to make up for it, ne? Thank you! : )

To Hidden : I hope you'll enjoy this part as well. : )

To Angel of Tears : I did, thanks.

**********

_//'Cause love, like a blow to the head has left me stunned _

_and I'm reeling, yeah I'm reeling// _[Joey]

He blinked, clueless as to why the CEO had come downstairs himself, only to make a few degrading remarks about his state and stride off again, all haughty and cold. If Mokuba had been ill, it might have been understandable, but this wasn't the case. He would know it.

Besides, Kaiba would never have been here, if something would have happened to Mokuba. Most likely, Kaiba wouldn't even have thought of calling him in the first place, denying himself his 'puppy' for having failed to keep his little brother healthy and safe.

Sighing, he walked down the hall to the bathroom, to find a towel to dry his hair. He might take a hot shower as well, to get warm again. It would mean letting Kaiba wait some more.

_//And if you go, furious angels will bring you back to me.// _[Seto]

"Aren't you going to join him?" Mokuba inquired, throwing him a glance that was wide-eyed and sly at the same time. Or appeared to be, probably, since the kid was just twelve and much too young to hint at anything to do with what went on between him and the mutt in private.

"He hardly needs my help to dry himself," he snorted, sagging down in his uncomfortable office-chair. It was meant to be worked in after all, not to allow him to take naps.

"I've read somewhere that shower-sex can be quite good," Mokuba continued, without a hint of embarrassment. The boy wasn't even blushing in fact.

_//You're a cold piece of steel between my ribs _

_and there's no saving me.// _[Joey]

The hot water seemed to burn as it ran over his reddening skin. Still, he could feel his body slowly beginning to get warm again, even if a cold lump of ice seemed to remain on the inside. Part of him kept trying to resist the odd power Kaiba wielded over him, kept trying to remain uninvolved.

As uninvolved as Kaiba pretended to be, never giving any signs of caring. Always trying to hold back to prevent himself from getting hurt again. The fact that he never meant to hurt the CEO apparently counted for nothing.

Not that that was very surprising. There were days when he had no idea why they even bothered talking to each other, considering what little attention Kaiba paid to his words.

_//And I can't get up, _

_from this wet crimson bed that you made for me.// _[Seto]

Mokuba's soft chuckle alerted him that his cheeks were aflame. Not that being aware of that situation helped him get out of it in any way.

"You ... " he began, noting his voice croaked. He was glad this hadn't happened in front of the mutt. Surely, he'd never have lived down the humiliation. Of course, Mokuba probably knew that, which was why the kid had chosen to show off his corrupted mind at this moment, while they were alone.

"I'm not a baby anymore, *Seto*," Mokuba snapped, looking angry all of a sudden, putting an emphasis on his name. Using that name instead of his habitual 'big brother', he realized after a while.

_//That you made for me! _

_'Cause love like a knife in the back has cut me down// _[Joey]

His reflection gazed back at him from the mirror, his hair disheveled and wet even after he had combed it half-heartedly. What was the use, when it was going to get all messed up by Kaiba within mere minutes? He sighed.

Kaiba would want him to look impeccable. He hated that, really, though he could never hate the CEO himself. He had tried to. Hating was so much more easier than loving it seemed. Breaking was so much more easier than healing.

They had attempted both, attempting to rip of each other's masks in their arguments that had never led to anything. So then they had chosen to go with the opposite option for a while. For a long while now.

_//And I'm bleeding, yeah I'm bleeding, _

_and if you go, angels will run to defend me, to defend me.// _[Seto]

"I am aware that you have grown up these past few years," he answered stiffly, in spite of knowing his words didn't quite coincide with the truth. Mokuba would forever be his little brother, whom he needed to protect against the harsh realities of the world out there.

Like the mutt would be his 'puppy' until the day he died, in spite of his protests against either of those nick-names. Nothing was going to change that, nothing *could* change that. The only person who was able to make changes to his world was himself.

He had to believe in that. He had no choice, unless he wanted to see his life fall apart again, like on that day, so many years ago now, when Gozaburo had declared he wouldn't adopt Mokuba. There and then, he had decided he'd never let another person rule his life again, forcing him to do things against his own will.

_//'Cause I can't get up, I'm as cold as a stone, _

_I can feel the life fade from me.// _[Joey]

Suddenly disgusted with the face that stared back at him from the mirror, he turned away, deciding to stop putting off this meeting. Better to get it over with, so that he could go back home and continue working on that project for history.

Maybe he was becoming jaded, to be so uncaring about what most people considered to be one of the most important parts in their relationship. Of course, what there was between him and Kaiba could hardly be called normal. Neither of them were average persons either, so it fitted them in a way.

He couldn't really picture a 'normal' life anymore. Once, he had thought he knew. Once, he had had a family, dreamt about meeting the girl of his heart, marrying her and live happily ever after. Instead, he had found out that the line between love and hate at first sight wasn't as clear as one would think.

_//I'm down on the ground, I've got second to live, _

_and what's that waits for me, oh that waits for me!// _[Seto]

"I'm sure you are," Mokuba shook his head, grinning to let him know it was all right anyway. "Have you told him you love him recently?" He blinked at the sudden change in topic, then scowled.

"Why would I?" Why indeed? Why make a declaration like that while he himself wasn't even sure of it being true? It was dangerous to make statements, promises of such a nature. He had given one to Mokuba, but never to anyone else. And look what kind of trouble it had caused for the kid, to be known to be his big brother's single weakness?

"Because he needs to hear it. And because you will lose him if you don't, believe me, big brother." Mokuba sounded too serious for his age. Yet the kid's smile was cheerful, rising and almost literally bouncing out of the room when Joey's footsteps approached through the hall. He wished he could shrug off Mokuba's parting message, dismiss it as a childish advise. 

_//'Cause love, like a sentence of death, left me stunned, _

_and I'm reeling, yeah I'm reeling,// _[Joey]

Mokuba flashed him a beaming grin in the passing, apparently not wanting to keep him by starting a more elaborate conversation. Normally, he might have felt a little peeved at that, but now he was merely grateful there wouldn't be another delay.

He was ready to confront Kaiba now. Knowing that sensation was a mere illusion that would fade as soon as he came face to face with the CEO didn't make any difference. He walked into the office self-assuredly, not surprised to find Kaiba working behind his desk, like he wasn't expecting any visitors.

Compared to their other games, this one was simple. He walked around the desk, discarding his shirt with a quick gesture. It hardly made a sound, falling to the floor, but it was enough to make Kaiba look up. Of course. 

_//And if you go, furious angels will bring you back to me// _[Seto]

"You wanted to see me, so here I am." 

He almost spoke them then, the words Mokuba had told him to say. They rose to his lips, their taste on his tongue as he opened his mouth to reply. In the end though, he couldn't. 

"Thank you for coming." Not perfect, but it would have to do.

~OWARI~


End file.
